Life's Just a Fairytale
by faithfully yours forever
Summary: What happens when Massie and Derrick reunite? MASSINGTON. Sequel to When You Think. Dedicated to Heart. Oneshot. Sorry if it sucks. Read and ENJOY.


Hello everyone! First, thanks to all who reviewed my second story,

_**Massie's Strength**_**, I really appreciate it! Second, this was the third fanfic that I wrote for my English assignment this year. (For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, see my profile for more info.)**

**And lastly, I'm off to Michigan for 10 days! YAY! So, I'm mass-updating and mass-uploading stories fro you to read.**

**MASSINGTON. It's the sequel to **_**When You Think. **_**Dedicated to Heart (**_**Your favorite sweetHEART**_**), because she asked for this.**

**Oh, and I apologize in advance for the obsessive cursing, but it seemed to work with the story.**

**Once again, I don't own anything, not the characters, nothing. So, yea, I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you see the story. Read and enjoy, review if you wanna. :)**

* * *

**Life's Just a Fairytale**

Massie Block lived for romance. She adored it, loved it, and prized it as the best thing on earth. She read romance novels, watched romance flicks, and wrote romantic stories. But most of all, she craved it. Dreamed about it, wanted it, longed for it, wished on every _damned _shooting star, on every _stupid_ fallen eyelash, and on every _fucking_ 11:11 for romance. But she never found it. Why? Because she fucking gave her heart away to some idiotic boy in the seventh grade. Stupid, idiotic, but nauseatingly HOT Derrick _fucking_ Harrington.

Even four years after they broke up, sixteen year old Massie Block still adored him, still missed him, and occasionally, still touched her old M pin and shed some tears. Every time she went on a date, he always came to her mind. No matter now hard she tried, no matter what boy she dated – punk, skater, prep, jock – he was always in her fucking mind. All because he took her heart, and carved his fucking name into it. Damn Derrick James Harrington. Damn him, damn him, damn him.

Why did she have to fucking give her heart away? Why did she fall so hard, so fast? Better yet, why did she push him away, why did she get herself tangled into the crazy plots of Cupid? She was young, and she wasn't ready for commitment back then. It was a stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid mistake, giving her heart to a _seventh grade boy_. A seventh grade, _12 year old_, hormonal boy, in the midst of puberty. What the fuck. It was as recipe for disaster. Damn, damn, damn.

She had always wanted to be the damsel in distressed who was rescued by the handsome prince in shining armor. She had always expected her life to end up like a fairytale, where she would fall in love. She had always expected a happily ever after. _Stupid, cheesy, Disney movies_, Massie grumbled, as she drove past Disneyland Park, with the California sun warming her body as she drove around. _They get your hopes set up on romance. They tell you that you get a happily ever after every single time, and then, you give your heart away, and you fall in love, but then you begin to fall – HARD. You fall on your face, you get humiliated, and you end up obsessing over the guy in the most unhealthy way. Damn Disney. Damn my fucking love life. Damn romance. What's the fucking point? You're never gonna find romance, you're never gonna get your happily ever after, because of Derrick fucking Harring -_

Before she knew what the hell was going on, Massie's car lurched forward, causing her to hit her head on her steering wheel. _Fuck, _she cursed, as she felt her bleeding forehead. _Who the hell crashed into me? Damn stupid newbies at driving. _She grabbed a bunch of tissues, held it to her forehead, got out of the car, looked at her broken back fender, and turned around and saw a pair of very, very, very familiar caramel eyes. Shit, shit, SHIT. This was so not fucking good.

* * *

Derrick Harrington sat in the driver seat of his navy blue Ferrari in shock. He did not just fucking crash into someone's car. _Shit._ He watched as the driver got out, holding a bunch of tissues to her bleeding forehead. _Double shit._ Knowing rich girls, there was going to be a lawsuit. _Triple shit._ He was getting his ass kicked when he got home. When he finally got a glimpse of the girl, his heart dropped. Shitshit_SHIT. _As he stared into the beautiful face of Massie Allison Block, the girl he never _fucking got over_, the memories flooded through him.

He remembered the first time he saw her. How his heart felt like it was melting every time he saw her. He remembered their first kiss, and how fucking sexy it was. He remembered – and tried to forget – how they started to lose connection; he remembered the day he made his dumbest, stupidest mistake – breaking up with her.

But most of all, he remembered how she always smelled so sweet, from her hair, which was soft, like his baby blanket, to her perfume. How her hands, small and delicate and just so _fucking_ soft, fit perfectly into his larger ones. How her eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness, whenever she smiled. How she her face lit up every time she was the slightest bit happy. How she was so _damn_ stubborn and persistent. How she was just so sexy whenever she pouted or winked, or even smiled.

_Fuck, Harrington_, he grumbled. _Just get over her. She's just another girl… who you fell head over heels for. Fuck. Why does love makes presence at the most unlucky, unfortunate, disastrous, and regrettable times? Why seventh grade? Why? Why? Why? Shit, Harrington. What a mess this is._

Slowly, he got out of the car, and turned to face the girl he obsessed about, day and night, 24/7/365 days, every _fucking_ year. Once face to face, he noticed her. She was even hotter than before, if that was even possible. She was thinner, and more muscled. Her eyes still sparkled, but they looked more mature, more soft and understanding. Her hair was streaked form the California sun, leaving her soft brunette waves with blonde highlights.

And all Derrick Harrington wanted to do was to kiss her. Kiss her until they were both breathless. Kiss her, until she realized how much she realized how much he fucking _LOVED_ her. But he refrained. She was rich, sixteen, and obviously hot, living in Los Angeles, where guys probably drooled at her feet. And if there was one thing Derrick Harrington knew, Massie Block wasn't one for pondering a question over and over. She had most probably moved on. Damn romance. Damn love.

* * *

Massie tried to still her beating heart, as her one true love faced her. Damn, he was HOT. Which only meant that girls were probably drooling over his feet, like they did in seventh grade. _Why the hell did she fall in love with the cutest, hottest, sexiest guy in school?_, Massie cursed. _She could have chosen to like Danny Robbins, but no, she had to be all ambitious, and fall in love is Derrick fucking Harrington. And now, he's probably dating some gorgeous blonde, with voluptuous curves, and beautiful navy blue eyes, who would be confident enough to -_

"Block!"

Massie snapped out of her rambling session, and glanced at the soft, caramel eyes she fell in love with.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"I called a tow truck service, and they're on their way," he drawled casually. "You might want to get your registration – if you have it."

"Um, yea, hold on. It's, um, in the glove compartment." Massie made a move to get it, but she ended up stumbling a bit. Derrick caught her, before she fell. Damn. _Now, he's going to think you're a clumsy, uncoordinated, and klutzy dork_, she though. _Way to go, Massie!_

Derrick glanced at her. "Hey, maybe you should sit down."

"No, it's okay, it's -"

"A huge cut on your forehead," he interrupted. "Now stop being so damn stubborn and sit down." And with that he led her into his car. _Ugh, why does he have to be so polite?_ Massie yelled in her head. _I'm trying to hate you here, Harrington, why can't you just get with the stupid program and be a bastard, so I can hate you, and try to convince myself that you're worthless. But, no, of course not, you have to be polite, which makes me think that you're going to be my prince in shining armor, which we know isn't true because I'm going to end up alone, and longing for you, when you're probably kissing this insanely beautiful girl who is the exact opposite of me. Ugh, love is so fucking complicated; can't it ever just once be simple?_

* * *

Derrick glanced worriedly at Massie, who was sitting in the passenger seat. She was gazing into the distance; eyebrows scrunched up, like it always did when she was contemplating something. She looked so fucking beautiful; his heart was practically melting. Suddenly, he was aware that his heart rate was speeding, and his hands were growing all sweaty, like they always did when he was nervous. Shit. Love can be really annoying at times.

He needed a distraction, something to distract himself from Massie Block, before he did something remotely stupid, like kiss her when she was most probably thinking about her boyfriend – someone who was romantic and sweet – _unlike him_. So he did the only thing that came to his mind. He asked some stupid, clichéd question.

"So… how do like L.A.," he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

She gave him a look of surprise, her eyes soft, like she was still in Fairytale Heaven. "Oh… It's been pretty cool."

"That's nice." _That's nice? That's all you have, Harrington, _he criticized himself._ Shit. This is NOT good._

She nodded."So…" she began tentatively, "what brings you here to LaLa Land?"

He perked up at the insecurity in her voice. _Maybe she does want you_, he thought. "Oh, well, they guys, and Kristen, Dylan, Alicia, and Claire, wanted to do a road trip. So we decided to come here. I was actually on my way to meet them at the park, when the fender bender occurred…"

He glanced at her to see her reaction. When he saw that she was staring out the window again, his heart dropped. _Shit. This is what happens when you get your hopes up, Harrington_, he sighed. _She doesn't give crap about you. Shit. Someone really needs to stab Cupid to give him a taste of his own fucking medicine_, he thought miserably.

* * *

"…I was actually on my way to meet them at the park…"

Massie stopped paying attention after she heard this. She should have known that he would be with the girls and Tomahawks. _Face it Massie, HE DOES NOT FUCKING LOVE YOU. In fact, he was probably going to Disneyland to give Dylan a big, fat hug, and to kiss her under the fireworks, and to buy her the fluffiest Donald Duck doll there. No, of course, HE would get a happily ever after, because he didn't do anything stupid like, push the one he loved away. No, he just wanted to love you. YOU. Massie Block. But, of course, being an insecure, bitchy seventh grader, you just messed things up, and -_

"BLOCK!"

"WHAT?" She was seriously getting annoyed by his irritating interruptions. Here she was, trying to mind her own business, when he keeps interrupting he rambling. Then again, maybe he was doing her a favor.

"You really need to stay out of Dreamland, Massie," he smirked, a smirk she used to fantasize about every time she went to bed. He sighed. "The tow trucks are taking your car to the mechanics, and it'll be ready for tonight. And I already paid for the bill, so don't worry about it."

"Oh… thanks, Derrick," she said slowly, heartache spreading through her body. _Why does he have to be so fucking nice, and so fucking irresistible, _she wondered for the 1,894,364,395,535,945th time.

* * *

"Massie. _Massie._" _Damn, this girl knew how to get out of reality_, he grumbled.

Block. _Block. _BLOCK!"

"WHAT?"

Holy _shit_. He had forgotten that Massie had the lungs of a cheerleader. "You really need to stay out of Dreamland, Massie," Derrick said, adding in his signature smirk, the one he always gave to her to make her eyes sparkle. But his efforts were rewarded with nothing. "The tow trucks are taking your car to the mechanics, and it'll be ready for tonight. And I already paid for the bill, so don't worry about it," he sighed.

"Oh… thanks, Derrick," she said slowly. But instead of feeling pleased, he felt heartbroken. _Heartbroken? Holy shit, Harrington, you really need a distraction,_ he thought. His eyes fell to the entrance to Disneyland. _Oh, what the hell? What have I got to lose?_

"You know, if you want to stay in dreamland, might as well go inside the park. Maybe then, one of your dreams will come true." _Shit. Did those words really come out of his mouth? Harrington, you're losing it,_ he thought.

"Disneyland?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. "I think I'll pass…"

"Well, it's too bad, since I'm your ride for the rest of the day," he smirked. _And this may just be my last chance to convince you to by my honey,_ he thought, as he glanced at Massie._ Be my honey? What the fuck, Harrington? This romance thing is really taking a toll on your sanity._

* * *

Derrick loved seeing her smile. He loved her laughs as they twisted through the coaster, loved seeing her so fucking happy and carefree. But most of all, he loved the fact that it was just her and him, having fun.

* * *

Massie had no idea why she was riding Space Mountain with _Derrick Harrington_. Was she having fun? _Yes._ Did she enjoy sitting next to the guy she _loved_, knee to knee, feeling his muscular body so close to her? _Hell YES. _But shouldn't he be doing all of this with his gorgeous, hot, sexy, and completely un-Massie girlfriend? Why the hell was he torturing her by paying for her car problems and being so fucking nice to her? Why does he even ca -

Suddenly, Massie lost her train of thought as she felt the ride slowing down, even though they were only supposed to be halfway through the ride. Then, their car came to a full stop, and she heard the ride-operator-people announce that they were having some technical difficulties. Shit. Suddenly, the memories flood her mind. She remembered riding a roller coaster with Allie, getting stuck on it, and throwing up. She remembers why she never wanted to go in the first place. Shit.

Suddenly, the walls seem to close up on her, and, she feels like she's falling. Her hands got clammy and her shoulder starts to shake. So she does the only thing she can do, she grabs Derrick's arm and squeezes it.

* * *

Derrick saw her tense. He saw her begin to shake, and when she grabbed his arm and squeezed, he knew something was wrong.

"Massie, what's wrong?"

And she looks up at me with her striking amber eyes. But right now, her eyes, fiery orbs that were usually so spirited and lively, were innocent and full of fear. And Derrick wanted to comfort her. He wanted to hold her close, to absorb her fear, to make her smile and laugh again. So he pulls her close, and holds her, like what his mom used to do every time he had nightmares about the monster under his bed. And he wishes he could stay this way forever.

* * *

Before she even knew what the hell was going on, his arm were around her, her head on his shoulders. Damn, it felt good. His six-packs, his _fucking_ _sexy_ six-packs, his arms around her, it felt so damn peaceful, like he would protect her from anything, like he was her prince in shining armor. _Np, don't you dare bring that up again, Massie_, she scolded herself. _He is Not your prince. He's probably just feeling sorry for you, because you're so acting like such a child. He. Does. Not. Like. You. Stop enjoying the moment._ But his muscular frame, his light cologne were just to hard to ignore. _When did he start wearing cologne, anyways?_

* * *

He held her until the ride started again and they were outside again. She looked uncomfortable. Damn. _What the fuck was he thinking? Of course she would be uncomfortable, she's fucking taken. By some nauseatingly sweet and romantic guy who -_

"Thanks, Derrick," she whispered quietly.

He snapped out of his reverie, shocked. _Did she really just say thanks? Could she actually, possibly, maybe enjoyed it? Could she possibly still like him? But, wait, what if she's just being polite? What if she's just dying of embarrassment inside and she's just trying to hide it? Wait, am I having an internal debate? What. The. Fuck. When did I turn into a chick? But wait, should I tell her I love her? But what if she laughs in my face? Oh, hell. What the hell do you have to lose? Just fucking ask her!_

Suddenly, Derrick Harrington knew what he had to do. He needed to get Massie back before he lost his sanity. He looked up to find Massie, but she was gone.

* * *

Massie Block just wanted to be anywhere but in Disneyland right now. Because dreams don't always come true. Because life wasn't was fairytale. Because you don't always get what you want. After all, all she wanted was Derrick _fucking _Harrington, but of course, life just doesn't end in a happily ever after. Because there's no such things as princesses.

_Right now, he's probably kissing some beautiful girl, probably a French one, and he's probably forgetting about me this very mome -_

Before she knew, someone was kissing her, kissing her like the world was ending and they just had to tell her how much they loved her. Kissing her with such a passion, kissing her with such a fervor, she didn't want it to end. But she pushed away from the anonymous kisser, and looked up into some very familiar light brown eyes.

"I love you, Massie Allison Block," he said simply.

And suddenly, she was breathing in his cologne, listening to his heartbeat, his muscular arms around her, protecting her from the world. Because if anyone asked, Derrick Harrington _was_ her knight in shining armor. And life _was _just one big, crazy fairytale, determined and controlled by romance, the devilish tricks of Cupid.

* * *

**Okay, so that was horrifically long, clichéd, crappy, and horrible. I apologize profusely. Well, by the time you read this, I am most probably on my way to Michigan. But let me know what you thought! So, please review, if you wanna. (PLEASE?).**

**- Faith. :)**


End file.
